From dust you were made
by Scribbleistas
Summary: He had called it destiny- a life of purity taken, to be replaced with a life of deprecation… Warning- M rated content for a reason! Some graphic images.


This is based on a mutual love for Gerard Butler and one of the characters is a crossover from the Gerard Butler movie **Attila**. We'll give you one guess, based on the physical description.

We don't own nothin'- And believe us when we say that we both wish we did.

-Note from Vilya- Don't judge based on the religious sentiments expressed. Yes, we changed the bible a tiddly bit. It doesn't reflect at least one partner's*ahem* (shakespearia's) religious views. Read with an open mind.

~Enjoy!~

**From dust you were made**

He wasn't afraid of pleasure. So many of them denied that to themselves. But the rich essence -better than wine -flowing in his mouth and a beautiful woman wrapped around him, sliding on his cock… God, the women! Pure, supine creatures… like Mary had been.

Sensuality- the word did not begin to describe him- he was something much, much more. Was sin truly a pleasure to him? To betray… to take his friendship and love and turn it against his savior, his God, his friend… Destiny. He had called it destiny- a life of purity taken, to be replaced with a life of deprecation…

First to Babylon, after dropping from the tree- alive, but dead. Then Sparta, then Rome, the Wallachia- those were the days in Wallachia, emperor, conqueror… in every way. She could feel him smirk at the thought. Virgins in his bed every night, with soft cunts and throats…

Page after page of holy text-documentation- research… Hundreds of the most respected, highly intelligent Ph. D's and Professors, Scientists and Philosophers- all completely wrong.

A society based entirely on the worship of worldly lusts- a civilization lost in the sands of time-Yet- Was there-

No- had something dreadful- something miraculously dastardly happened in the distant past… He had left in the early Dark Ages… How- how had it come to this ruin?

And now, these pitiful excuses for humans; fragile, ignorant creatures with no idea how to save themselves… Some salivating dog handed him a card-advertising something- and what in Hell was an "80% discount?"

Then the silhouettes caught his eye-female figures twining themselves around poles, shadowed against vibrant, jewel colors… A small smile curls his lips. This he knew.

"Mm… yeah, honey, you like that, don't you?" She was quite an agile creature, her voluptuous breasts dangling only just slightly above his canine jaw, meaty thighs grasping his waist tightly as they moved together in ecstasy. Every twitch of her musculature brought a spasm of blood pulsing through his aching, angry cock-

"The sweetest wines of passion could not rival your essence, my pet."

"How much you want?"

"More than your soul could give."

Her eyes widened, then fluttered swooningly as his tongue grazed her nipple, teeth latching over the soft pink skin… she whimpered with delight, her hips bucking…

Ironic. She had red hair…. Like Mary…

Red- his obsession with red- blackness and greys had embraced him always, he had used them as shadows, so easy to cloak about himself and disappear into the night. But his real love had always been red.

Hair the color of freshly spilled blood, of copper as freshly pounded, still warm from the anvil-and wine, warm and sweet, a tang of metal as it stained her ivory skin and she collapses into his waiting arms.

She fell off his body, an empty, lifeless shell, and rested in his arms, not breathing, but he could feel the beating, fluttering in her chest…Her eyes opened, ruby-crimson.

"Hungry, pet?"

She growled, reaching for him, her body tensing with lust… He holds her, grasping her hair roughly as he pounds her body, thrusting into her again and again, letting her lusts fill her with life, with sin.

"Sated, my beauty? Tell me you want more…"

"Hell yes, baby!"

She clawed her way down his pale body, leaving bloody fingerprints on his skin, her mouth enclosing his cock… He gasped, roaring- that was pleasing. And the sensation of her lips working him, sucking every drop from his member, taking the very lifeblood from his veins.

And as he came, his hands balled in the rub hair, blood dripping from her mouth, he shouted to the heavens in victory, claiming another as his own.

Her eyes opened suddenly, strong hands beneath her heavy head. She reached out towards him, the man behind her breathing a heavy sigh. Desperate for solace, she turned to him, watching his face contort in love and fear.

"He's Judas. "

"I know."

She looked ravishing in the dress-pure ivory silk, rustling as she moved. He had always rather liked the look- purity surrounding his darkness.

"Come, little one-let us feast. "

Elaine gave a hiss and took his outstretched hand, eyes smoldering in hungers of the flesh. He chuckled.

"Later, my darling. Later."

"Your father… He wanted me to tell you… when the time was right. When you could not hate him for it. "

"Why would I hate him?"

A perpetuity of evil entwined with an eternity of love… How many years has he wandered, alone and cold in a world ever changing, unable to love, unable to die, wandering in agony, in a hell of sin and a promise of damnation- because of his destiny… and he was searching. Searching for her.

It was her.

_Mary._

"Mary, please…"

"It's her."

Her husband stiffened, brows furrowing.

"Wha-"

"He wants her, she's what he's searching for. "

It was all sharpening in her mind, growing clearer and clearer, like a frosty window being scrubbed clean. "Of course…" She murmured, tossing the blankets and wandering to the window as if in a trance.

"Why else would he break loose? She must be near…"

There was silence in the room, broken only by tense breathing.

"She has to die."

Mary said nothing. Her eyes closed, and Simon gaped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't tell me you pity him?!"

"Of course I do. He's searched for centuries, for the only woman he's ever loved, and now…"

"So the king gets a queen. What then? Body guards, handmaidens, lackeys- in several years, we'd all-"

He was shocked at the regretful little smile playing over her lips.

Flashing lights, some pulsing, pounding rhythm that he guessed could be labeled as music… He could feel eyes on him, women, men-rabid with desire. Elaine drifted a little behind him, the colored lights playing on her porcelain skin-attracting her own share of longing glances. The smell was in the air- a slow smirk crossed his lips.

She couldn't have been more than seventeen, huddled at the back of the bar, trying not to be seen.

"Fear."

"Wh-I'm not afraid-"

"You fear me, little one. Why?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

He laughed, his head raised to the ceiling for a moment, before returning to meet her widened eyes with the seductive glare of crimson.

"You would be wise to fear me, young one, I have seen many-" He grasped her tightly to his breast, feeding on the agony of a tortured soul-"Many splendid things."

Mary. Her name rings out from an aching heart, filling her every dream, haunting her waking moments with whispers in the dark. Her name lifted towards the heavens, as a prayer to the ending of the world, as a damnation. Mary.

Mary. Oh, how he had hated her, the courtesan, the temptress- the wandering witch. And yet he had loved her-and she had taken them- both of them- under her spell, her wicked lies tempting him, her truths tempting him more-

"Mary…"

_And when she had fallen, helpless-vulnerable… stone inflicted wounds marking her for what she was...Then, the worst day in the memory of eternity, when an condemned man hung on the cross-and after his descent from the noose, walking the dirt roads as the rain pounded and the world grieved… When he'd found her, sobbing in the mud by the roadside…_

"Come. "

A little pink tongue lapped smooth lips. Her green eyed darted towards a young man in the distance…

"Come!"

He reached toward her, one pale hand outstretched. It had been a lie; she did fear him… madly. Everything blurred, like a drug-induced haze-oh God! Her back slammed against an alley wall, her jean jacket torn form her shoulders…

_Blood, ruby red, glittering in the light of the fire, as he watched her crumble away, her body wasting into the dust…_

"_From dust you were made and to dust you will return."_

_Broken limbs had healed; stains of crimson had washed away. Scars grew over the open, gaping wounds- and the … the thing, that grew in her womb was expelled from her body. She had wept for it, the little creature, wept for its insignificance, wept for its dishonor, the terror inflicted on an innocent soul from the sin of its parent._

_He held her as he watched it slowly burn, fading into smoke, becoming nothing more than a cloud of blackness in the desert._

"Please…" The child whimpered, the screams choked down as he kissed her throat. She sobbed.

"I don't want to die…"

His fingers combed down her belly, reaching into her tight blouse and tearing it wide open.

"There are worse things than death, my lovely little one."

It was all too familiar, the little golden haired innocent trembling under his gaze and his jaws. Terrified of what he could and might be capable of doing to her… Poor, pale replacement.

It would have been all too easy to just leave her there cold, shivering, vital fluid draining from her slowly until she gave in to the darkness…

"I am not going to kill you- I am going to show you life. "

"Where is he now?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Simon, you've been pushing me for hours!"

Her head drooping pitifully, Mary began to silently sob, her husband's fingers finding her throat.

"Mary, please… you've got to tell me, any ideas at all?"

"Mm…"

She whimpered, and let her head fall into her hands, the muscles of her neck uncoiling painfully slowly.

I suppose-erm, a little harder-there-, yes! - He'd be anywhere… She might turn up… Try the brothels, alleys…"

Amy could feel his hand tightening gently around the back of her throat, guiding her up the metal stairway… not the top of the building?!...

"Wh-"

"Shh…" He hissed softly, and she felt a responding tingle inside her womb, his breath cool against thick blonde curls. Noises, sounds… the sounds of life, so chaotic… Oh how they plagued him now, joyous and simple in life… in innocence. He wished for silence… yet silence had never truly existed.

Elaine was waiting, twined around a metal ladder like the snake in the apple tree. Her red eyes flashed and he felt the little one tremble against him.

"Did you bring me a snack, my love?" She sighed, her mouth opened in a primitive gape, her incisors glowing in the moonlight.

Amy screamed and backed away, slamming against him-

"Not quite, darling."

He smiled, and the teenager's eyes rounded at the sudden appearance of dog-like fangs…He chuckled low in his throat as he clasped her to him, reveling in her trembles as she melted into his body. She fell limp in his arms, unresisting… a snap of his fingers, and the life flew back into her brown eyes…

"P-please don't hurt me…"

He smiled, caressing her bare chest.

"Don't give me reason to."

"Darling, I know you want to protect him-"

"I do not want to protect him-firstly-and secondly-May I remind you that the blood link broke when he was reduced to ash nine months ago. My mind is blank. Are you satisfied?"

Her husband looked towards her in exasperation. She looked so innocent… yet the flecks of blood in her iris still remained, a legacy to him… to those fateful moments, when she let herself go, let herself be taken by that thing…

Mary leaned back in the seat, a hand to her forehead… migraines again… odd. They hadn't bothered her so much before.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Arise, my pet. Arise for me."

"Yes…" She whimpered, the blouse sliding down her arms. Elaine hissed, eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Please, my love…"

"Patience."

Amy moaned, every fear and protest forgotten almost instantly in the second he touched her. She clawed at him, her hands and soft lips leaving traces of warmth over his skin, wandering over every inch as she became bolder.

"I want you, my lord…"

"Then take me, pet-" He growled, pulling her onto her feet, against his chest, inside the leather coat…"…and see if I'll have you."

She felt his lips on her throat, moaning as a large hand pulled up her skirt.

"I… I.. can't… I'm…. I'm a…"

"You can't do what…. Tell me, my little pet, what is it that you want?"

His fingers found a wetness, smooth, warm wetness, unencumbered by curls as his fingers explored the pulsing flesh between her folds.

"Nn…I…" Her eyelids fluttered, his fingers slipping inside her body, she could feel wetness seeping onto his hand… "I'm a-virgin…"

"Mary, I'm asking you once more- No, God, Mary, I'm begging you… Tell me!"

"Simon, I don't know!"

The steering wheel spun in his hands and the car bumped over the curb, screeching to a sudden halt. A quick click, and Mary felt something press against her temple; something she instantly knew was loaded with six-inch silver bullets.

"Talk to me. Please, Mary, don't make me-"

Tears glittered on his face- Suddenly, he melted from her vision… cold, so cold, and so hungry… sooo hungry… a rat skittered by her feet- she seized its tail in a flash and bludgeoned it to death on the wall. It was no matter-she had eaten rats before… long before… Everything flashed, and the car, Simon, her father's revolver- all returned.

"Rats! Rats-cats, dogs… Anything goes, they say… anything goes… So cold…"

"Mary!"

"What? Who-"

A flash- a brilliant, white light…

"_Mary…"_

_Her face still glistened with tears… at the sight of their newborn… Their newborn… She screamed, then, in terror, clinging to him…_

"Mary! Come back!"

A hand slapped her face, someone shook her violently-

"Mary, come on… please…"

Slowly, her vision began to return- and with it, understanding. Simon's face began to fade into anger once more, the gun removed from her temple with a grunt of displeasure.

"Oh God… Oh Holy God…"

Simon began to kiss her, his hands caressing her cheeks, as he began to weep, the knowledge of what he had nearly done almost more than he could bear. She moved away slightly, shrugging off his affections.

"Simon, please… I can't… not yet. Not you."

On a rooftop, several miles away, three pale bodies glistened in the moonlight, splattered in blood, writhing, moaning… Blood everywhere, crimson in its ruby red and shimmering in the moonbeams. He drank from her again, spilling his own blood into the waiting mouth of Elaine…Amy wailed, her hands in his raven locks as his smooth teeth tormented her, the woman's hands on her breasts… Elaine floated somewhere in her cloud of unending lust, her mouth buried against his throat…

"My love…"

"Have you forgotten? Do not drink but what I have given."

He pushed her away from his throat, the other female gasping for blood.

"I give to you."

"But I…" Amy gasped, scarlet dripping from her lips already from the gory neck of Elaine.

"I want you… both of you…"

"Do not mock me, woman! Take what I offer."

His erection straining, he began to moan in thrashing, twisting torture.

"BEATUS VIR QUI SUFFERT TENTATIONEM!^"

"Poor master…" Elaine crooned gently, stroking fingers reaching between his thighs…

Amy crooned over her master, her eyes still captivated by him, tongue lapping at blood, savoring the taste as it ran down his skin…

"I want your big…"

"That's mine, you little…"

**Let her.** The sound was primal, a growl of need, a growl of want.

"Release me."

Elaine snarled, but backed away, licking the blood from her fingers. The little blonde crawled over him, panting and dripping red…

"Use your tongue."

The little pink appendage darted from her mouth, tasting his cock, the smell of blood about her driving her senseless…

"The highway-just off of Pontias Road…"

Simon bit his lips, eyes constantly darting back to the woman next to him- a woman he had long professed to love…

"Turn right."

"You're certain? It-it's her?"

"How could it not be?"

Long, flowing copper hair, falling in waves down her back, ample hips swaying as she walked, turning every head on the street as she turned, ample breasts bouncing- breasts that hung like twin fruits of that sinful Eden tree… And her eyes. In those eyes, the despair, the hopeless loss of a thousand years… and the lost innocence of a world so long ago.

"Mary…"

He couldn't stop the groan, the plea bursting from his lungs as his blood filled her mouth in his orgasm.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary…"

"You will not abuse her name."

They both started at the venom in his voice, the sheer will to murder… And both crooned in disappointment as he stood and reached for his clothing.

"I will go and hunt. You-" He shot a withering glance at both women "You will stay here and wait for my bidding."

The wind seemed to lift him aloft as he threw himself off the side of the building, the coat fluttering behind him and morphing into the wings of a bat.

"Perfect! I can aim directly for her head…"

"NO! You can't!..." Mary wailed, her head splitting as she cried out…They had to kill her… They HAD to kill her… Yet she… she couldn't put him through that pain- he was like a wounded wolf, lost without love, without solace or peace.

He could smell it now, danger-death… and… not here… it wasn't possible… His sensitive bat ears pricked at the sound of weeping, from miles below… Fear, panic, despair…

"I'm coming.."

"My love, we have to kill her, now!"

"He's here, he's here!"

She moaned in amorous pleasure as Simon began to open the door of the car, the revolver already cocked and ready to aim at the red haired woman… One more second…

A cloud of bats exploded from the sky, blinding him, all screaming shrilly…. When his vision cleared, the red-haired woman was still visible-shielded by a dark shape. His finger pulled the trigger blindly, the gun retorting many times before finally ceasing, dropping from his hands as his wife screamed.

An agonized grimace spread across his face as one hand grasped a handful of silver rods, and ripped them from his chest. Blood flowed from six individual wounds, but he didn't seem to care. He had eyes only for the woman that lay in his arms like a dead child. Her beautiful, luscious red hair, the scar on her forehead from a sinner's stone, her skin browned by the Judean sun…

She had looked no different when he had lifted her from the mud two-thousand years ago, filthy and bloodied, and carried her to the house, the rain bathing her clean and healing every wound… She had clung to him, just like this, when they lay over a clay hearth covered in lamb wool, his body filling her…

She'd been hit by a stray bullet as it passed through his body… There was an ugly tearing of flesh as he drew the bullet out, lapping the blood from the wound.

A soft hand brushed his face.

"Judas…"

"Mary- please…"

"Judas… I have waited… for such a long time- to see you-why do you look so sad…?"

Ragged, filthy… the fabric deteriorating off her body, held together by blood and dirt…

"What happened to you, my love? You-"

She must have suffered, yet she was smiling up at him.

Mary gripped at the seat of the car, shaking. Simon's hand was still on the trigger.

"What the hell are they saying? What language is that?"

"It's-it's hebrew…"

"You followed me… all this time-through all of my sin-"

She faded before his eyes, her ivory skin ashen, eyes sunken into grey sockets, yet still glimmering with contentment. His fingers slowly caressed her smooth neck, holding back the tremors her could feel overtaking his muscles.

"What do sins matter, beloved?"

"Mary…" Simone muttered, "Mary- fuck knows what he's telling her!"

"Sadness… such terrible sadness, so much guilt… Simon, please…she is dying." Her eyes glowed a brilliant, horrendous white, and she stared into Simon's eyes, as if to dare him to turn the gun on her next.

"And with her, I will die."

"Judas…"

Every move was torture, every word agony. How much had he wished to stop her pain? What would he not have done to save her…? What would he have given to die that day, to let her die in her natural death time? But he had- he had given in to temptation, and now-

"Judas… please… do not… Please…"

"No, Mary… it is I who- Forgive me… "

"There is- is nothing to…forgive…"

Her hands touched his hair.

"No." Simon turned the gun retorting in a kinetic, sharp burst, silver crushing through porcelain and darkness, the shadowy velvet of the demon's cloak now shining in horror.

"No… why the hell would you…"

Silver… it was racing through his veins now, dissolving him- pain as from an age before, as the breath was crushed from his throat…

"My love…"

She lay still, his hands over her cold, soft skin….

One fluttering heartbeat sped through her veins, no warmth bathing her skin… she lay upon him, her lips slightly parted as if to breathe, eyes staring into his with a questioning innocence- Not an eyelash fluttered. Time stopped- eternity began to unravel.

"Kill me, Simon. Please."

"Simon…"

His jaw stiffened, every inch quivering with suppressed rage.

"Everything has it's time, Mary, and these two are a few thousand years off schedule!"

The man in black released a long groan, crimson flooding the pavement beneath him. Throwing the antiques dealer a hate-filled smirk, he rolled on his back and lay still, the red haired woman clinging to him…

Judas extended a hand and stroked her face. She looked pale, weak, her eyes filled with an unending longing…

"Go to him…" He whispered, "My beloved… he is waiting…"

The gun fired again-and again, a woman screaming, as Mary pulled him close with all that remained of her strength…

"He is waiting, my love-for both of us."

Their lips met, the gun firing a last, explosive report as Mary Magdalene and Judas Iscariot melted into dust.

~End~

^Blessed is the man who endures temptation- approximate Latin translation.


End file.
